Mr. Boobrie
Mr. Boobrie is a bird-like creature that typically accompanies Melie. He has a tendency of riding on top, of within her massive head of hair. Appearance Mr. Boobrie is small birdlike being with lime-green skin and two small, beige-tinted ram horns that curls twice. His beak is of a similar beige coloration. Mr. Boobrie also has two dark blue, bat-like wings that protrude from his back. Personality |-|Normal=In his typical state, Mr. Boobrie is the antithesis to Melie's cheerful, happy-go-lucky nature. Mr. Boobrie is normally volatile, aggressive, and unforgiving to what he deems as transgressions. His hot-blooded temperament often is employed at the detriment of his owner, as seen in the manga where he ruthlessly begins to peck and bite Melie as she enjoyed the ceremony at the Artemis Institute. It appears that the more joyous an occasion is, the more aggressive the avian becomes. In the manga, Mr. Boobrie has been shown to be fearless in his combativeness as well. He approaches a cat without any trepidation, and even manages to best it in combat, scaring it off! |-|Other=When Melie's curse activates, Mr. Boobrie becomes much more submissive and affectionate. He yearns from Melie's attention in this state, and will continuously pursue it even as she shoos him away, or harms him. Mr. Boobrie doesn't appear to enjoy confrontation in this state of mind, and actively avoids it. Synopsis Pompo Hills Arc |-|Anime=As a result of Melie's naivety, the Inquisition discovers her lack of papers, and that she's on the way to pick up a Nemesis. Mr. Boobrie along with his sorceress companion are tossed into a Black Silver Cage and held in captivity, although Mr. Boobrie appears to remain hidden from the Inquisition's watchful gaze. In a short while, once Seth and Doc are also apprehended and imprisoned, Mr. Boobrie sneaks about the airship and retrieves a set of keys. With these keys, the trio of sorcerers are able to escape from the cages, and after a brief skirmish with the inquisitors leave the airship all together. Mr.Boobrie finds safety as they enter the Artemis Institute's borders, disallowing the Inquisition from pursuing further. |-|Manga=As a result of Melie's curse and its abrasive personality, she and Mr. Boobrie are held in captivity. They appear to have been stopped due to matching a physical description that makes the inquisitors believe that Mr.Boobrie and Melie were actually Seth and Alma. Mr. Boobrie, having horns, matches the description of Seth, while Melie's large head of hair makes them take her for Alma. They remain so for three days, until Seth and Doc come aboard. Seth, believing Melie to have been a captured Alma, quickly assaults the Black Silver Cage and moves to rescue. Despite realizing the error, he continues the rescue attempt, allowing Mr. Boobrie and Melie to eventually make to Artemis safely. Powers & Abilities Despite his small stature, Mr. Boobrie has been shown to possess much greater strength than one would expect. He is able to support the body weight of averagely sized teens, as done with both Melie in the anime, and Seth in the manga. With his wings, the creature is able to remain airborne and seems to be capable of maintaining this flight for extended periods. Mr. Boobrie has been shown to be exceptionally crafty and has great stealth, as he has routinely shown himself able to get out of sight while nabbing an item without going noticed. Curse Mr. Boobrie appears to be connected to Melie in some shape or form as his personality fluctuates whenever she's having one of her fits induced by the activation of her Persona Switch. In these fluctuations, Mr. Boobrie's state of mind is always the opposite of Melie's.